Current methods in the study of the structure of proteins, researchers are limited to in their ability to analyze the motion or dynamics of proteins due to the necessity of using frozen proteins since there currently exists no practical method for studying these entities dynamically or in motion, i.e. when energy is added to a frozen protein, what part thereof moves first and by what amount? For example a great deal of energy has been devoted to determining how a protein binds to DNA to cause a particular cell to grow into a liver cell instead of a brain cell.
Thus there exists a need for a method for studying and mapping the dynamics of protein activity that allows researchers to make such determinations.